Operation: Big Bang
by Shalashaska-001
Summary: Something terrible has happened to the Terran colony on Nar Sarh. This is my first attempt to write a Starcraft fic. Please R


Starcraft  
  
Operation: Big Bang  
  
The fall of Nar Sahr  
  
"Die, you bastards!" Jimmy Jones screamed as he squeezed the trigger on his machinegun. He stared the dying zergling in the eyes as he ended it's life. Jones was one of the surviving marines of the colony on the planet Nar Sarh. They had suffered a massive attack from the Zerg, and the colony was now in ruins. It was early morning, and the sun had yet to rise. The Zerg had attacked during the night, catching the colony by surprise.  
  
There were four men in the bunker, Jimmy, Alex, Pete and Ricky. Both Pete and Ricky were instantly killed when a hydralisk and two zerglings busted through the wall. The two zerglings got pierced by the man-made bullets in no time, but the hydralsik was a bit tougher. Alex pointed his shotgun towards the creature.  
  
"See you in hell." he whispered as he pressed the trigger. The powerful shotgun forced the hydralisk to the ground, screaming. Alex fired another shot, and the creature stopped screaming. Jimmy ran over to it and put a bullet in it's head.  
  
"Stupid asshole!" he yelled. "You killed them! You killed them!" Jimmy was furious. Many of his friends and fellow soldiers had died by the deadly claws of the Zerg. He took a quick look out one of the windows. His eyes swept the devastated terrain around the bunker. There was nothing to see but death and destruction. Lifeless bodies were scattered around. Dead Zerg creatures were filled with bulletholes. The whole colony was a death trap, they would not last much longer if they stayed around here.  
  
"Oh no..." he sighed. In the far horizon he saw hundreds of Zerg coming towards him.  
  
"Come on!" Jimmy said, and went for the door. "Let's get to the commmand center. We can call for backup there." he opened the bunker door. "Are you coming?" he turned to Alex. He was putting a bandage around his thigh. Jimmy could see a stream of blood, making its way down his leg. Alex nodded, and followed Jimmy. He could barely walk. One of the zerglings had barely touched his leg during the fight, but it was enough to make it bleed.  
  
Jimmy ran faster than Alex, creating a little gap between them. Jimmy was not far from the command center, he kept running. But a hissing sound behind him, made him stop. Fear could be seen in his eyes as he turned around. Between him and Alex, there were at least seven hydralisks. If they tried to fight them, they would probably not win the fight.  
  
Alex stopped running as he saw the hydralisks came between him and Jimmy. He realized that there was only one thing he could do.  
  
"Run Jimmy! I'll take care of this!" he shouted and put more shells in his shotgun. Jimmy realized what Alex was trying to do.  
  
"Hell no! You can't take them alone!" he screamed back at him.  
  
"And if we both try, we'll both die!" he raised the weapon. "Now run! Get the hell out of here!" Alex fired at the deadly group of hydralisks. All of them turned towards him, and started to move towards him. Jimmy took the opportunity Alex had given him, and ran away. Shots and screams were heard behind Jimmy as he ran for his life. But the shooting was interrupted by a terrible sound. The sound of flesh and armor being teared apart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After two minutes of intense running, Jimmy finally reached the command center. The main entrance was a thick steel door. On the left side of the massive door, there was a computer terminal. The screen said: Password. He typed in the password. 1-4-8-6. A shrieking sound came from the door, and it opened.  
  
The young marine went inside and shut the door. There was no power in this building, everything was pitch black. Jimmy switched on the flashlight on his right shoulder. The light revealed a total mess. It was obvious that the killing beasts had been here as well. Blood was smeared out on the wall and on the floor. The stench of death reached his nose.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked himself, and continued down the corridor. It was clear that there had been fighting here too. Bulletholes on the walls, bloody corpses, wrecked furniture. There was no hope left for the Nar Sarh colony.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps not far from him. It sounded like someone was running. Jimmy crouched behind a smashed table, and turned off the flashlight. If it was a threat, he would have the element of surprise. In the far end of the corridor he saw two silhouttes coming towards him in a great speed. They looked human.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled to them. The two humans stopped moving.  
  
"We are the only living persons left in this building!" one of them shouted back. "And we have to get out of here!" they started running again. Jimmy saw that this would not be a threat to him, so he turned the flashlight back on.  
  
"No wait! There are hundreds of Zerg outside." Jimmy said, as they came closer. He could see them more clairly now. It was a man and a woman. According to their red and white uniforms, they appeared to be from the communication section of the complex.  
  
"You think it's any better in here?" the man said. There was clearly panic in his voice. "I'm Jack, and this is..."  
  
"I'm Jaina." the woman interrupted. "You must join us. We have called for help, and the fleet has sent dropships to get us out of here. They should be here any time now."  
  
"Okay, I'll tag along. Where are we going?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"The dropship's gonna land at the starport, that's where we are going." Jaina replied. Jimmy's prayers were finally answered. Help was on the way. The three colonists ran as fast as they could.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok!" Jimmy said as they reached the main door. "I think I should go first, since I'm the only one with a weapon." the two others nodded. Jimmy carefully approached the door. He pressed a button on the panel on the left side and the door opened. It made the same shrieking sound as before.  
  
Outside, a zergling was feasting on a fallen marine's body. The sound made by the door caught it's attention. Looking towards the entrance, the monster spotted it's next meal. The killer instinct took completely over the zergling, and it began running towards the pathetic little humans inside the building.  
  
Jimmy saw the killing machine rushing towards him. He cocked his weapon and pointed the barrel to it's head.  
  
"You won't kill me today, bitch." he mumbled, before he squeezed the trigger. Bullets flew through the air, and hit the Zerg. A terrible scream was heard as it slowly fell to the ground, bleeding.  
  
"Look!" Jaina pointed towads the starport. A small group of marines were defending the building. Small flashes of light could be seen when they fired their weapons. Zerg units were all around them, they were outnumbered. Jimmy walked over to a dead marine, and picked up his rifle, then he turned to Jack.  
  
"You know how to use one of these?" he asked.  
  
"Point it at a Zerg and fire..." he replied. "How hard could it be?" he took the gun from Jimmy's hands. Jaina walked over to another dead man, and found herself a shotgun.  
  
"This will do nicely..." she thought. The three survivors ran to the starport. They had to help the others. If they lost the starport, all could be lost.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"To the left! To the Left!" Sergeant Franklin Jackson was commanding his squad of marines. They desperatly tried to stop the attacking Zerg forces. The sergeant began to realize that his life would probably end this day.  
  
"Look over there!" one of his men shouted, pointing up the hill. Three humans came out of the rising sun. Shots were heard from them, and sergeant Jackson saw Zerg after Zerg fall to the ground in their path.  
  
"Don't give up now!" he yelled to his men. "Backup's here!" when the men saw the three triggerhappy humans running down the hill, their hopes were once again lit. They gathered in one group, backs towards eachother, and fired at will.  
  
Jimmy, Jaina and Jack destroyed every threat in their way to the starport. If they could only get to the little marine squad standing there...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah baby!" Jack said as he put a bullet in the last living Zerg between them and sergeant Jackson. "Glad to see ya sergeant." he said and shook Jackson's hand.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys too." he replied. "But the fun isn't over yet." he reloaded his shotgun. "Look at the command center." he sighed while reloading the weapon. Jimmy and the rest turned to the command center.  
  
"Oh man..." Jaina sighed. The horizon was covered by moving Zerg forces. There were only five marines left in Jackson's team, including himself. Plus Jimmy, Jack and Jaina. This fight would not be a battle, it would be a slaughter. The massive Zerg army rumbled like thunder when they came running.  
  
"Marines! Form a line!" sergeant Jackson ordered. The eight survivors formed a line, and prepared for their last fight. Jimmy watched the army coming closer and closer. He tightened his grip around the machinegun.  
  
The high tension was broken by a loud roar from the sky. A dropship pierced the clouds with amazing speed.  
  
"They're here!" Jaina shouted and started to wave, hoping they would spot her from the air. "Come on. Set her down right here." she prayed. And her prayers were answered, the ship started a fast descent towards the group. The dropship whirled up dust from the ground as it came closer. The door opened and a man stood there, waving for them to enter the ship.  
  
"Let's move people!" Jimmy yelled to the others. The others, as well as himself climbed aboard the ship. The powerful engine roared as the shuttle flew away. Sergeant Jackson's men were tired and exhausted. And they had good reason to be that. They had fought bravely, with their lives at stake. They would certainly be awarded with a medal when they got back home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy walked to the back of the ship, to the rear window. He wanted to have a last look at the Nar Sarh colony. The place he had cheated death. There was nothing to see, but death and destruction. The barracks that was once his home, was engulfed in flames, the defensive bunkers and turrets were destroyed. The command center was overrunned by the Zerg. Nar Sarh had fallen. Jaina joined Jimmy at the rear end of the ship.  
  
"There was nothing more we could have done." she said, looking outside.  
  
"I know..." Jimmy said after a few seconds. "If they had attacked during the day, not at night..." his voice was filled with sorrow. "They caught us completely by surprise. We didn't stand a chance. Alex, Ricky, Pete... I will never see them again." a tear made its way down his cheek. Jaina put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"They risked their lives to save yours. You should be proud of them. They're in a better place now." The two survivors stood there for a while, looking at the lost colony.  
  
"Holy shit! Look at that." one of the sergeant's men was looking out the window on the right. Everyone in the shuttle tried to get a peek out the window. Several of them widened their eyes. Their eyes spotted an enormous ship. A battlecruiser, much larger than Jimmy had ever seen before.  
  
"That's the Conquerer." the dropship's pilot said, when she saw the puzzeled faces on her passengers. "That's where we are going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the end of chapter 1.This is the first Starcraft fic I've written, but I hope you liked it, please review! :P 


End file.
